Olivebranch
❝ Hey Jackalcry, if you can hear me, I don't need your help anymore...I think, I think that maybe I can choose who I want to be.....So please watch me, because I'm no longer behind you anymore. ❞ — Olivepaw to the sky after realizing that she can't rely on another's ideals, rather develop her own. Olivepaw is a brown-and-white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes eyes. She is passionate, caring, eager, curious, impressionable, and violent. She is currently an apprentice in SkyClan, and her mentor is Blacknut. 'Appearance' Heritage: Pixie-bob(father) x American Shorthair(mother) Description: Olivepaw resembles a miniature version of her older sister Hazelbranch, except slightly darker. Her top half is mostly brown mackerel tabby, while her underside is mostly white. Her eyes are a hazel-green not unlike the color of olives. Palette: : = Base (#523724) : = Markings (#331E0F) : = Other Markings (#E8DCD4) : = Eyes (#D2C653) : = Inner Ears (#8E5E4E) : = Nose (#481C0A) : = Tongue (#8E5E4E) : = Pawpads (#481C0A) Voice: Describe the cat's voice here. Scent: Olive branches and birch leaves Gait: Describe cat's walking style here. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Passionate -' Olivepaw is very tenacious and passionate about most things she does. She's not one to give up easily or quit. * '''+ Caring -''' Olivepaw is genuinely very caring towards others, and would definitely attempt to fight a cat if they upset another, perhaps without hearing the other side of the story. * '''± Eager -''' Olivepaw is very eager and willing to partake, however this means she often rushes into things without foresight as well. * '''± Curious -''' Olivepaw is extremely curious and inquisitive, but can get nosy at times. * '''− Impressionable -''' Olivepaw is extremely impressionable. She often latches onto ideas or morals that she likes, for example, her idolization of her brother, Jackalcry, and adopts them as her own. * '''− Violent -''' Olivepaw is rarely one to solve conflict with words over fighting, and is generally considered very battle-eager and violent. She adopted this philosophy from her older brother, Jackalcry. '''Likes *Battle **Olivepaw lives to fight, is there a war going on in skc? she'll fight it. Is a cat offending her or people she agrees with? she'll fight them too. *Woods **Olivepaw loves to explore and is eager to learn more about the world and her territory. Even though she doesn't usually express interest. 'Dislikes' *Peace **Olivepaw doesn't believe in peace and will go out of her way to express her dislike for it. After all, she can't fight when there is peace. 'Goals' *To be able to sense the weather **It's a necessary skill to have in skyclan. Plus, if she knows what the weather is or what it will be she can use it to her advantage in a fight. *To master combat **She likes to fight and loves to win, if she masters combat then she'll always win. *To master underwater combat **If she does those rc cats after the springs won't do as well. 'Fears' *Losing **Jackalcry lost, so he died. If she loses she'll die too *Death **Jackalcry didn't move after he died... 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Quailflight, Barkpelt, Owlkit, Eaglekit, Jackalcry, Hazelbranch, Drizzlefoot Age Range: 0-6 moons *Olivekit, Owlkit, and Eaglekit are born to Barkpelt and her mate Quailflight in the SkyClan nursery. *Olivekit grows to look up to Jackalcry, her older brother who is notoriously stubborn and violent. Her idolization grows to be even obsessive, and she adopts his mindset, beginning to develop the same traits. *Hazelbranch and Drizzlefoot are tasked with kit-sitting the trio often, much to Olivekit's dismay Jackalcry rarely joins them. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Owlpaw, Eaglepaw, Rockystar, Blacknut, Jackalcry, Hazelbranch, Age Range: 6-?? moons *Olivepaw, Owlpaw, and Eaglepaw are granted apprenticeship by Rockystar at 6 moons of age. Olivepaw is assigned Blacknut as her mentor. *Jackalcry is killed on patrol after getting in a skirmish with a ShadowClan patrol. Olivepaw is present at his death in the medicine den, where he dies due to blood loss. Only she, Owlpaw, Eaglepaw, and Hazelbranch are in the den at the time of his death. She is devastated, and refrains from training for a few days following to mourn. *Olivepaw in a moment of blind courage refuses to take the warrior vow so she could train more. This shocks the whole clan and she gets her ceremony held back until she's ready. 'Relationships' 'Kin' ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :The apprentice flicked her tail and flexed her claws. |-|WindClan= :Gorgeleap/Windclan deputy/helped her get out of the tunnel (not canon)/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Even though we were trespassing she still helped us, would Skyclan have treated Windclan apprentices with the same compassion?" :The she-cat dips her head in respect :Halfwolf/Windclan Warrior/helped her get out of the tunnel (not canon)/⦁ ⦁⦁ ::"He seemed mean at first, but he's really nice." :The she-cat dips her head in respect |-|ShadowClan= :The apprentice flicked her tail and flexed her claws. |-|RiverClan= :The apprentice flicked her tail and flexed her claws. |-|SkyClan= :Mintpaw/Medicine cat apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"When did we become so distanced?" :The she-cat flicked her ear and looked away. :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Gossip Club/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I misjudged you" :I hop you can keep it a secret! :Blacknut/Senior Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's the best mentor ever!" :Olivepaw flashes a hugh cheeky grin. :Leopardpaw/Medicine cat apprentice/good friends/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"..." :Olivepaw simply smiles :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/friends/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Apricotpaw is definitely a life friend!" :The apprentice's chest puffed and she looked very proud :Drizzlestar/Leader/stalks/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I see now why Rockystar choose you." :The apprentice's head dipped |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |} 'Trivia' *Olivepaw is very sensitive to cat's different moods and is quick to pick up on body language thanks to Blacknut's training. * Is most likely the first Apprentice to say "I don't" to her warrior ceremony * While she was born a traditionalist, she honestly doesn't agree with some of the things they do. 'Quotes' ❝ It's good that you're getting mad, being happy is great and all, but I don't think it's good if you bottle everything up.. talking to cats really helps! ❞ — I may not know, but I'm willing to listen ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' ENW Olivepaw Fullbody.png|Olivepaw by EliteNinjaWarrior IMG_2827 (3).PNG|Lightingpaw and Olivepaw exploing the tunnels in search for Mintpaw. IMG_2823.PNG|Olivepaw by ScarletLetters IMG 2838 (2).png|Olivepaw Headshot by ScarletLetters Olive black scene1.png Blackie Olie sunset (2).png request_12.png|Olivepaw by: FiverWolf#7542 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:ScarletLetters Category:Characters Category:SkyClan